Gogo
'Gogos '''are a species native to Pepar. Each Gogo possesses a power unique to them. History ''To be added Biology Appearance Gogos have a wide variety of appearances. Their appearances are somewhat reflective of their powers. Gogos divide themselves into groups based on their appearances. They call the groups Originals, Evolutions, Explorers, Powers, Edges, Advanced and Superstars. Those groups have sub-groups, including Megas, Mega Megas, Glitters, Minis and Lasers. Powers and Abilities Every Gogo is born with a power unique to them. Some of the notable powers include super speed (Helly), x-ray vision (Rufus), shapeshifting (Sago) and high intellect (Hiro) among many others. Known Members Originals * Aiko * Aka * Akita * Ako * Alkaline * Angiru * Atori * Awa-Shima * B-Ball * B-Boy * B-King * Bigu * Boy * Cho * Codi * Croc * Cubic * Danko * Dare * Eco * Egbot * Evi * Fist * Fujichik * Gaiji * Ghost * H-83 * Hayato * Hazard * Helly * Hiraku * Hiro * Ichiro * Imon * Izumi * Jelly * Kami-Kami * Kokubu * Kolo * Lessi * Matsue * Mc-Toy * Misha * Mochi * Molly * Mosh * Myake * Nari * Nasako * Neko * Nuclos * Oh! * Ojaru * Okori * Pibi * Pop * Popus * Raysun * Rufus * Sago * Sato * Shizuoka * Simi * Skull * Speed * Sumon * Sun * Tan Chia * Temp * Tori * Tremi * Tsu * Tube * Tut * Ufus * Umu * Usuzi * Vampa * Yuzi * Zar-Zar Mega * Danko Mega Mega * Mega Mega Molly * Mega Mega Nasako Evolutions * Akone * Angor * Chiru * Danoki * Doki * Doro * Fizer * Gaisor * Gar-Gar * Hayori * Hazer * Heled * Hirchan * Hiroki * Imooki * Jezo * Koku-Chan * Lessei * Mc-Mask * Moshi * Narion * Nasoki * Nebub * Nuchan * Oky * Om-Poh * Pilhy * Popo * Racetor * Rufistar * Satori * Shoon * Simsei * Sker * Sully * Sumi * Sunok * Sunon * Tai-Umu * Temsei Mini * Mini Danoki * Mini Migu Explorers * Amy Nicai * Artix * Birtu * Block * Boox * Champer * Chatt * Chenko * Clappy * Comco * Din-Awa * Divel * Doc Spavilander * Doot * Dori Midori * DumDum * Eitor * Enko * Eydo * Fanbon * Fishino * Flamer * Flycat * Ghostmander * Giro * Gondo * Gor * Harty * Hilbo * Jaha * Jampa Jampa * Jato * Jowa * Kato * Kichi * Lampetti * Lasly * Linjat * Losty * Lucky Rab * Lunino * Lups * Mechi * Mo * Mobot * Moky * Mori * Mr. Capi * Numbar * OffOn * Oibel * Onikaso * Plux * Raylo * RC-K8 * Saileen * Sarp * Scamy * Shebot * Solfer * Starboro * Starfu * Switel * Tar-Tar * Targy * Tivi * Tork * Ufor * Uzzle * Vladisfor * Whas * Winflag * Wolo * Xar * Yimo * Yucan * Zabrisky * Zatocat * Zhip Laser * Min Powers * Lulo * Vilo Unknown * Gogoia (Hellspawn) Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Category:Species Category:Gogo